Big Bang Kamehameha
& & & & |class = Energy Wave |similar = Big Bang Spirit Ball Burning Kamehameha Dodohameha Final Burst Cannon Final Kamehameha Galick Kamehameha }} is a combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack used by Gogeta. Overview First, the user puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a 90 degree angle. Then, he fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha into a Big Bang Attack that explodes into an extremely powerful stream of ki. Usage Vegito uses this attack during his battle against Super Buu. The attack is powerful enough to destroy Super Buu's left arm, part of his antenna, and the bottom half of his body. However, Super Buu manages to regenerate from the damage he received and continues the fight with Vegito.Dragon Ball Z episode 269, "Meet Vegito" Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta uses the Big Bang Kamehameha during his battle against Omega Shenron. After reversing Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball into a positive blue energy sphere to dispel the veil of negative energy covering the Earth, Gogeta declares that he has only one more task to perform. He then fires the Big Bang Kamehameha at the Shadow Dragon, seemingly killing him. However, Omega survives, but in his Syn Shenron form; the force of the attack has caused him to regurgitate all but one of the Dragon Balls. Sensing victory, Gogeta tries to use the Big Bang Kamehameha again to finish off Syn Shenron, but because of the tremendous power he possesses (and because Gogeta plays around too much during the ten minutes of fusion), he defuses back into Goku and Vegeta before he can launch the finishing blow. Variations *'100x Big Bang Kamehameha' - A Big Bang Kamehameha that is 100x stronger than a normal Big Bang Kamehameha. Used by SSJ4 Gogeta as his Ultimate Attack in various video games. *'Godlike Big Bang Kamehameha' - A combination of the Godlike Big Bang Attack and Limitbreaker Kamehameha that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. It can be learned by certain character such as SSJ4 Gogeta, EX Gogeta, and EX Gohanks. *'God Big Bang Kamehameha' - A powerful variation of Big Bang Kamehameha, used by Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission. Video Game Appearances In some video games, Gogeta's ultimate attack is the 100x Big Bang Kamehameha, a much more powerful version of the move which deals a high amount of damage. In the anime, Gogeta only uses this technique while in his Super Saiyan 4 form, but he can use it in his Super Saiyan form as a super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Shin Budokai - Another Road, rather than being fired like a beam, it is fired like a short burst. It appears as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's Special Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Tenkaichi Tag Team, this attack is the only Blast 2 attack that can travel through a Super Explosive Wave and harm the person using it. In fact, Big Bang Kamehameha, Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha and Bros. Kamehameha, Super Vegito's Final Kamehameha, and Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha are the only Kamehameha waves that are strong enough to pass through Super Explosive Waves. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Big Bang Kamehameha appears as one of Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's Super Skills. This version is harmless if it isn't charged up properly, and doesn't have the range of predecessors, but makes up for these short comings in raw power. The attack will also absorb energy blasts while it is charging. Gogeta's X100 Big Bang Kamehameha variant also appears as an Ultimate Skill. The Future Warrior can obtain Big Bang Kamehameha Super Skill as a reward in Parallel Quest 49: "Saiyan Revolt". The Warrior can also obtain the 100x Big Bang Kamehameha as a reward in Parallel Quest 54: "Saiyan Warriors". In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's Z-Assist Support Attack, though occasionally he will perform a Bluff Kamehameha instead. It has one of the highest Rush Hit counts in the game, making it useful for increasing the players mission score making it easier to earn S'' Ranks in Adventure Mode. In ''Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as a Special Move that can be learned by certain characters such as SSJ4 Gogeta, EX Gogeta, and EX Gotenks. In this game, it is depicted as a fusion Special Move that is a combination of the Full Power Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack that can be learned by EX-Fusions of a Full Power Kamehameha user and Big Bang Attack user such as EX Gotenks (as Goten can learn Full Power Kamehameha while Kid Trunks can learn Big Bang Attack). Additionally there is a stronger variation called Godlike Big Bang Kamehameha which is a fusion Special Move that is a combination of the Godlike Big Bang Attack and Limitbreaker Kamehameha that can be learned by SSJ4 Gogeta, EX Gogeta and EX Gohanks. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Big Bang Kamehameha returns as a Super Skill used by SSJ4 Gogeta and can be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop (open from Friday to Sunday) for 30 TP Medals. The X 100 Big Bang Kamehameha also returns as only of Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's Ultimate Skills which can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 100: "The Ultimate Rivalry". In Dragon Ball Legends, base Vegito uses this move. He performs it as he did against Super Buu in the series. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Gogeta (SSGSS) brings his hands in front of him, charging a blue sphere with a black sphere in the center of it. He then releases the spheres energy into a blue beam. Gallery References ru:Большой Взрыв Камехамеха de:Urknall Kame-Hame-Ha Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Combined techniques